Back to Life
by Zakuya Kanbara
Summary: What happens when you come back to life? Not many people have experienced this, but someone has, Jason has. What happened when he came back? What did he have to go through to be able to get back to his family? All of these questions will be answered in this story.


**Hey guys, I know that I have not uploaded anything in a while, but I recently just finished this story and I wanted to share it with all of you. This is the first Batman story that I have written, so please be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: Zakuya does not own anything Batman, that all belongs to DC, not her, sadly.**

 **Thank you guys so much love you all and please R &R**

* * *

Back to Life

You start off thinking that you won't be able to do anything again. Life is over, and that's that. The world is black and you are trapped in eternal darkness. That is what you believe right? Well, for me, that is not really how things occurred, I was given a second chance.

I wake up and I am in this greenish water, and it burns every place that it touches, I throw my head out of the water as quickly as possible and get out trying to stop the pain that is coursing through my body. That is when I notice that I am somewhere that I don't recognize.

It looked like a mountain structure, but the top was open, so it could be explained more as a volcano, a man-made volcano to be more exact. It was dark everywhere, except for the water which was glowing a radioactive green. I see all of these people dressed all in black staring at me, not making a move. Then I start to feel a pain in my head, like as is someone was hitting me, but on the inside of my head.

I look to see that there is an opening that has been carved into the wall and I run to the side of the mountain and climb my way out of there, with people chasing trying to get me down and to come back. I get to the top and see that the entire place is a mountain range covered in snow, but at this moment I don't really care.

I reach the bottom of the inactive volcano and begin to run like I have never have before. The snow lands on my bare skin and it stings of coldness, biting me, telling me to stop, but I keep going.

I don't stop until I see a small cabin like structure out in the distance and I go towards it. That is when I see a lady with short black hair and what seems to be from Asian descent. She looks friendly, but I don't know if I can trust anyone here. In this world that I left, but now am back to.

I approached her cabin only slightly when she started to approach me. I didn't know what to do and as I was about to start and go the other way she told me to wait. She told me that everything would be ok and told me to follow her. Seeing that my options were limited I had no choice but to go with her.

She looks at me with an apathetic look on her face. Her face changes into one of understanding, as if she knew what had transpired throughout the course of this night. She invites me into her home and I see that it is a quaint place, just enough for one person.

She guides me to a couch and grabs me a blanket, it was soft like sheep wool, almost comforting in a way. It let me forget for a moment what had happened, but I knew that wouldn't last. My head was still pounding and it was hard to remember anything relevant or useful. For some reason I still have coherent thought, but I can't actually remember anything important. ' _How did I get here? What actually happened? Am I even safe? Do I have a family and if so are they even looking for me right now?'_

It was disturbing, it felt as if I was supposed to remember something important, like an event that happened to get me to where I am. All that I can remember is a face, it is vague and blurry and I am unable see detail as to whom it could be. When I think about that face the only colors that I can really make out are red and white.

All of this thinking was really getting to me and I could tell the lady knew that I was going through a lot. She left me some tea on the table and exited the cabin, all I know is that this lady did not seem like the type to actually want to hurt someone, she seemed friendly. She gave me my space when I needed it, gave me a blanket to stay warm and even made tea for me when I didn't even ask. I guess there are people in this world that won't try to hurt you, people can be kind hearted enough to help out a stranger that they've only just met.

When she returned and saw that I was doing better she grabbed a chair and sat down across from me. We sat in silence for a while not really knowing what to say to each other, ' _I mean what should I say, thank you? Is that what you are supposed to say in these situations? Is there even anyone else that had gone through something similar to what I have gone through?'_

Eventually, she was the one that started the conversation. I discovered that she lives in seclusion from the rest of society because of the losses she has suffered. When I asked for her name all that she said was for me to call her 'K'. I didn't really care that she didn't actually give me her real name.

Then she proceeded to ask me questions. I wasn't able to answer any of them; everything in my head was a blur. I couldn't even answer the question of what my name was. I was on the verge of tears trying to remember my name, it was my name for God's sake, I should know this but I don't.

When she saw that I was struggling with the question, she first calmed me down saying that it may be hard right now to remember my name, but as time goes on I will remember it, I will remember all of it. She put her hand on my shoulder, and with that one touch, I just felt safe that this person is someone that will help me.

A moment passed before anyone spoke again. What she said brought me the first spark of joy that I had felt since waking up. She gave me a name to go by, it was a single letter, but that is ok. I was just really happy that she cared enough to give me something to go by. From that day she started to refer to me as J.

When she gave me a "name", in a way I felt as if I was going to be able to regain my memory. Even though I haven't gotten anything back yet, it did give me hope for a future, that I will have a future.

She was someone whom I looked up to considering everything she told me she had been through. Hearing all of that made me realize how strong of a person she is. Even if I regain my memory, I don't know if I will be able to leave her, not because I like her in a way that's more then friendship. Not at all. But because she told me that her greatest fear was to let someone else in her life. Her story is one that is one to remember.

 _"About seven years ago I had a family. A husband and a son. You kind of remind me of my son. They were my whole world. We were a happy family and I thought that it would always be that way._

 _What I didn't realize was that it wouldn't last._

 _My son got sick. We thought that we would be able to help him and get him back to full health. Obviously that is not how things happened._

 _When he passed my husband was lost as well. Not that he died in body, but in spirit he was gone. He was never the same; he was mad at the world for what happened. When he finally had enough he left._

 _He never came back. I didn't even know if he was still alive._

 _It wasn't till only three years after that he appeared in my life again, but he wasn't the same. He changed in the years that he was gone. He became something that I never thought that he would. He sold his soul to the devil and became the devil itself."_

Curious as to what happened to her husband I thought that it may be a good idea to ask her about it. Even though I knew I would be a very sensitive topic.

"So what exactly is your husband doing now?" I asked. ' _I mean with a story like that, who wouldn't be curious?'_

"Things that if I were involved in, would get me thrown into jail. That is why I don't associate myself with him anymore. He is a dangerous man now, someone that you should never be around," she responded, not looking me in the eyes.

"I get it, that's understandable."

"Now come with me, there is transportation waiting for us outside." She said, moving to the door.

"To where? Where are we going?" I asked utterly confused.

"I did some digging and I think that I know what city you originally came from before you lost your memory. I thought that it would be in your best interest to go and see the city, it may be able to jog your memory."

I knew that K was nice, but I never would have begun to think that she would do something like this for a kid that has only been with her for a few days. "K, I don't know what to say." I tried to say but my voice kept getting caught in my throat.

"Don't say anything yet, not unless it works. Now come on let's get going." I got up from where I was sitting and rushed over to the door catching up to her.

It was a pretty long trip, took a few hours to get to this city that just looked dingy and dark. It looked as if there was a murder here every day; that is how dark it felt.

That's beside the point though. K gave me some clothes that looked very neat, in that it has the appearance of a black suite with a red tie. She was also wearing something just as formal, but in a girl version, so black skirt instead of pants with a red blouse.

We walked into a building that was huge. I thought that it was big on the outside, but on the inside it was gigantic. The walls stretched for miles and the ascetic made it look so business professional. I was so distracted with the way that this entire place looked that I didn't notice that she was talking to a lady sitting at a desk in the front.

"Come on J, we are going to go meet someone."

"Okay." I say as I followed her down the never ending hallway and to an older looking elevator.

It was weird, for some reason this place was very familiar, yet nothing was coming back. That didn't mean that this would not trouble me, because I felt as if I should.

It got to a point to where I stopped paying attention to where I was walking and my feet were on auto pilot. When I begin paying attention again, I saw that K was standing in front of a wooden door that was closed. I see her take a deep breath and as she was about to open the door, she turned to me. "J stay here for a bit, come in when I call you, okay?"

I nodded in agreement and watched her walk in. All that I could hear through the door is some muffled talking, nothing that I could understand. The door opened and K signaled for me to come in.

It's weird cause for some reason it felt as if everything at that moment slowed down. Like every step took an eternity. Slowly and surely, step by step, I made my way to the door and opened it.

At that moment it felt as if the world went quiet, but my mind went crazy with memories rushing though all at once. What was different this time was that it didn't hurt to think about the memories, it felt more like I was free. In a way that is too hard to explain.

All of this was because of the man that was standing at the end of the room, he had broad shoulders and a serious face, he looked so important wearing a black suit with a black tie, working in a room that had a view of the entire city. None of that matter at the time though. All that mattered was that I knew that this person in front of me, right now was important, not only to a business, but to me.

He looked so familiar, but I couldn't put a name to his face. My memories were still failing me even though they have started to come back, the ones that are needed at this time and place are the ones that are not there.

I was becoming upset about this and apparently he could tell, because at that moment, he spoke only one word that made the world stop. I looked at his warm blue eyes with confused and fearful eyes. Eyes that didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Son…"

Epilogue

It has been about two months since everything happened and life has gotten livable after that, in a way that is not too hard to explain. It's more surprising than anything else, to say the least. I didn't even know that so much could happen in such a short amount of time. I didn't even know anything a few months ago.

After the events unfolded with K and my dad, I realized who I am and what actually happened to me. Thinking back to what happened to me is pretty gruesome to say the truth.

The short version was that when I was out with my dad one night leaving his building, I got distracted by, I don't even know what, and was taken by a deranged person. This person has been wanted by the police for a while now. I was beaten by him to the point that I couldn't move, much less walk. After that, nothing happened. I was declared dead by the city and no one came looking for me.

They all thought that I was not a part of this world any more. Then someone found me, they brought me to that place with the glowing radioactive green water. After that you know the rest.

Right now life calmed down for the most part. I remembered that I have a family that cares about me. A father that is protective of his kids and three brothers, one older and two younger. Even though the time that I have spent with them and everything that I remember of them, they can by annoying, but I know that they will be there for me if I need them.

At first when all of this was happening I thought that I would not be able to see K anymore. I was ecstatic to find out that she and my dad knew each other, for a few years actually. When I found her house and she got to know me, she started to realize who I was and got in communication with my dad, which explained the reason on how she know exactly where to take me. All that I really care about right now is that I am still going to be able to see her, even if it is not every day.

Life is something that is crazy, you'll go places that you may have never considered going. You'll meet people that may have only started as strangers, but end up being some of your closest friends. I never thought that any of this would happen to me, not in a million years, but you never know what is going to happen to you. Especially when you are brought back to life.


End file.
